The Eimin
by Winterleaf
Summary: The Sailor Scouts are put into a deep, deep sleep, called The Eimin, by a power-hungry princess, Princess Eris. New Senshi take their place and try to find Eris and the sleeping Sailor Scouts, and try to wake them up, or Eris' father would destroy the Ear
1. Sleeping

****

AN: I'm going to use the NA names, a'ight? Amara = Uranus, and Trista = Pluto.

Disclaimer: I—I do not own Sailor Moon… -sobs quietly-

****

Title: The Eimin

****

Chapter: 1 – Sleeping

§þå¢ê

Serena screamed and looked down at her feet. Raye's body lay there, blue and frigid. A few feet away from her lay Mina, Amy and Michelle, and beyond them were Lita and Amara, struggling to stand up.

"_Lita_!" she shrieked, running over to them, tears streaming down her face. "Amara! What happened?"

Lita winced and fell back to the ground. "Serena… you have to—go home."

"What?" she gasped. "No! I can't! Who did this to you?" She turned and looked at Amara and suddenly broke out in more tears. "_Tell me_!"

"Go, Serena!" Amara screamed. "We'd never forgive ourselves if you got sentenced!"

"What are you talking about?" Serena sobbed, then whirled around to face her unconscious friends. "Will they be okay? What happened to them?"

No one answered. She was starting to get really angry with them. How can they expect her to leave when her friends looked dead? Why won't they tell her what was going on? She turned around again to ask these questions, but screamed again. They were also unconscious now; eyes open and sprawled on the ground.

"_NO!_" she cried, falling to her knees. "Get up! Come _on_!" she had started shaking them, but only slightly since they were very cold.

"Serena, stop," said a voice behind her.

Serena did so and turned around on her knees, and sobbed again, but this time in relief.

"Sailor Pluto!" she said. "Sailor Saturn! What—?"

"Serena, you need to get out of here," Pluto said serenely. "Otherwise, you _will_ be sentenced."

"What? What do you mean, 'sentenced?'"

"She will sentence you to Oblivion, Serena!" Saturn said briskly, now looking uncomfortable. "She has that power, so you need to get away from here quickly!"

"Who?" Serena asked desperately.

"Me."

She gasped and whirled around again, falling on her bottom. There stood a teenager, about her age, with long brown hair in a ponytail. Shorter hair, that ended a few inches below her shoulder, protruded down in front of her ears. She had light brown eyes and was wearing a white kimono with red and yellow flowers on it. There looked nothing threatening about this girl at all, though.

"You—?"

"How nice of you to join us," the girl said, curtsying slightly.

"Who are you?"

She smiled and took a step back. "My name is Eris. Princess Erishandra, to be formal."

Serena stood up and glared at her. "Princess? Of what?"

"Of the Oblivionation, of course!" Eris laughed. "Don't tell me that you haven't heard of me before. I mean, from all the harm your friends have caused my people." She stopped laughing and glared back at her, looking only slightly angry.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. Please explain yourself."

Eris frowned. "You talk to me like you have the authority to punish me, girl. I'll explain if you do."

Serena opened her mouth to reply, but Saturn cut her off.

"No! Don't tell her!"

Eris narrowed her eyes at her, and Serena could see a tiny bit of shadow in her eyes. Then, without warning, she jumped up into the air then charged back down at Sailor Saturn, her hand outstretched. She didn't land but hit her hand on Saturn's forehead and it glowed black. Serena and Pluto whirled around.

"_Almighty Aradia, I ask for the powers of The Eimin. I sentence thee to Oblivion!_" she shrieked.

Saturn screamed in agony. She glowed white while her irises turned darker and darker. The white glow started to quiver then shrank down to where Eris' hand was. The black glow on her hand then turned white, then disappeared completely. Saturn, her irises all black, her skin extremely frigid and pale, fell to the ground. A small, outlined picture of a jewel glowed black on her forehead where her hand was, then shrank into his skin. (AN: glow, glow, glow… confusing, right? oh well…)

"Sailor Saturn!" Pluto screamed.

Eris grinned, then put her feet down gracefully and turned to Serena and Sailor Pluto.

Serena's face shone with tears and she fell to her knees. "Why are you doing this?" she wailed.

"I will answer you once you tell me who you are!"

"I—I—" She didn't know how to answer. If she said who she was, then she would be letting down Sailor Saturn for some reason. But if she didn't, she was afraid that the same thing would happen to her.

Pluto turned over to her and nodded miserably to her unasked question.

"I am Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom. But here I am Sailor Moon, or just plain Serena." She drew a long rattling breath. "Now please, I would like to know why you are doing this?"

Eris scowled at her. "Serenity?" She shook her head. "I'd normally never answer questions like that to someone who was related to that _witch_ who betrayed us years ago. But I shall make an exception, since you have the same fate as the rest of these Sailor Scouts."

Serena bit her lip and nodded slowly.

"Well, I will start from the beginning, shall I?

"A really long time ago, my people and your people were as close as ever, you see. My great, great grandmother and _your_ great, great grandmother were the best of friends. But I'll just get straight to the point. My great, great grandmother loved power and wanted to rule a few of the distant stars, and asked help from _your_ great, great grandmother. Well, eh—well, once we were very close to ruling, and all we needed was the support from that queen, she turned us down. Even when she said she would help us!" She smiled bleakly. "So our plan backfired and the stars we tried to control rebelled against us, and now we are a very, very small community, called the Oblivionation.

"Now let's see, why am I doing this? Apparently one of the stars' emperors cursed my family. As long as you, the Sailor Scouts, are awake, we shall sleep. We've been awake for some time now, but now—my father is very sick. I have come down here to put you girls asleep." She grinned playfully. "But it's not any sleep, you see. This sleep is extremely deep, so deep that it is eternal. This sleep is called The Eimin…"

Serena looked at the ground. Her tears were getting fatter, but there were less and less. "So you have come down here to save your father's life?"

"Good job, Serenity," Eris replied smugly.

"And—and once he is well again…? What will happen?"

She looked at Serena thoughtfully, then inclined her chin slightly. "I don't know," she replied slowly. "I expect, since your planet has no more defense, we'll try to control it like we tried to control those stars." She flipped her hair and glared at the surroundings (AN: I didn't explain where they are, but I couldn't find a place to put it in. So… the time is like 3:00 AM and they are in the deserted park) "Then again, I don't know why someone would want to control _this_ planet. While some might say it was—beautiful—I have no idea what they see in this place."

Serena brought her eyes up but kept her head down. She saw Sailor Pluto clench her fists, and Eris was still looking around.

"Princess Erishandra," she said politely and quietly, "I ask you to stop this nonsense. Please—awaken my friends, and I will do the best I can to save your father's life."

"I don't think so, Serena," Eris said, turning a rock over with her foot. "I think I'll do more than just save my father's life here. Revenge, I think, would be sweet."

Serena lifted her head now and her eyes burned into Eris'. "Please."

"I'm not falling for one of your 'Serenity fake-deal things', here, all right?" she snapped. "Besides, there is nothing you can do for my father anyway!"

"What makes you so sure?" Pluto asked quietly.

Eris turned around and sighed. "Because putting you in The Eimin is the _only_ cure."

"Sailor Saturn can heal," she said, still calm. "Maybe—"

"You _Sailor Scouts_ are the whole problem!" she yelled. "The problem can't be the solution, at least not in this case!"

"Eris—"

"_Princess _Eris!" she snapped. "And you are not worthy enough for me to even be looking at you. And this girl," she nodded at Serena, "is only slightly worthy of that, so you can imagine your status."

"Oh my," Serena whispered, standing up. "P-P-Princess Eris, I think Pluto has—"

Eris whirled around and glared angrily at her. "I don't believe I asked for your opinion, girl. But now that you feel like chatting, why don't you tell your little friend here to keep her mouth shut, or she'll be placed in The Eimin faster than you can take a breath."

She looked down at her feet again and sighed. Eris crossed her arms, still glaring at her.

"_You're_ just lucky I took this valuable time to talk to you. Any more questions, comments, concerns?"

Serena lifted her head again, her eyes full of determination. Eris apparently seized the opportunity to put her hand on her forehead, and it started to glow black. Sailor Pluto gasped but didn't interfere.

"You can't beat Earth this easily," she said.

"Oh, can't I?" Eris laughed. "_Oblivion!_"

"_NO!_" Pluto screamed.

Serena screamed. It felt as though a thousand frozen iron knives were stabbing through her. But after a while she knew that she stopped screaming, even though her insides were. Suddenly she felt something lift inside her, not an organ, but something spiritual. And as it went up her body she became weaker and weaker, until finally it stopped at her forehead where Eris' hand was, and it felt as though it soaked inside it. Serena felt herself fall to the ground, but then she felt no more, and only heard a screaming whisper of Sailor Pluto and the sound of her hitting the ground…

§þå¢ê

Okay, well I was planning for this to also include the awakening of the new Sailor Scouts, but it was too long. ^_^ Okay, liked it? Hated it? I wanna know! Please review! Well, C~ya!

Also, if you people want to contact me, my e-mail addy is ltadamson@citlink.net . If you e-mail me, please tell me what you are talking about… because I have people e-mailing me about my other stories, my graphic site, and other things. ^_^ Okay, my AIM sn is Eris of Oblivion. Tell me who you are and what you are talking about there too. THANK YOU!


	2. Awakening, Part 1

AN: Please review! This chapter will have a lot of scene changes.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. I am sadly not that much of a genius.  
  
Title: The Eimin  
  
Chapter: 2 - Awakening, Part 1  
  
§þå¢ê  
  
"...Allegra..."  
  
Allegra yawned and turned her head over on her desk. It was Monday morning, first period, Science, and she was extremely sleepy. She had short white hair and gray eyes, and was extremely tall, except now that she was slouched over she looked very short. She was wearing an orange belly shirt and light blue overalls.  
  
"Allegra Vaspera!"  
  
She looked up into the angry face of her science teacher.  
  
"S-s-sorry, miss." she yawned.  
  
"Ms. Vaspera, I don't appreciate you falling asleep in my class. Next time you do so, it'll be an automatic send to the principal's office and I'll call your parents."  
  
"Whatever," Allegra said, leaning back and struggling to keep her eyes open.  
  
Her teacher sighed and walked back up to the front of the class. Her friend, Genevieve, leaned over and pretended to pick up a pencil, but she heard her talk.  
  
"There's a party tonight at Andre's," she whispered. "Can you make it?"  
  
Allegra smiled. "'Course I can," she said quietly. "I'll just have to ditch   
  
my brother at the park. I'm supposed to be babysitting him."  
  
"Sweet." Genevieve straightened again, and then took out a piece of paper, where she pretended to write notes about what their teacher was talking about. Then she handed it over to Allegra.  
  
She opened it and found that it had the address to Andre's house. She grinned, stuffed it into her pocket, then leaned back again and started to think of how she could 'ditch' her brother.  
  
§þå¢ê  
  
"Good job, Amaya, that was excellent!" her mother yelled from the stands.  
  
Amaya was broken from her reverie, using the pain from the memory of her brother's death to skate as best as she could. Amaya smiled slightly and skated her way to the edge of the arena. She had long black hair in a ponytail, with two long ribbons twirling around her hair band, making it look like a bow. She had dark blue eyes that held excitement at the moment, and was wearing a black leotard, since she was ice-skating.  
  
"How long were you there?" she asked, slipping off her ice skates.  
  
Her mother walked down the bleachers and sat down next to her. "Just for five or ten minutes, sweetie. You are very good, you know that?"  
  
"Yes," Amaya said quietly, pulling on her regular tennis shoes. "You were the one who put me in lessons though."  
  
"Well, anyway," continued her mother, "I was thinking that we go out for dinner tonight. Just you, me, and your father."  
  
She sighed. "I'm not in the mood to go out tonight, sorry," she whispered. "Maybe tomorrow, or next week?" She looked at her mother, who was frowning.  
  
"Alright, then," she said.  
  
Amaya smiled. "Well, let's go," she announced, standing up.  
  
§þå¢ê  
  
Trinity looked up at the setting sun and cocked her head, deep in thought. She had a dream the other night and she was curious to find out what it was about. All she remembered were people screaming, and when she woke up she found that she had been screaming too. Her whole body ached badly, like knives were finding their way through it.  
  
Trinity had long black hair and brown eyes. Her hair was extremely silky, but she hid the shine within braids. Tonight she was wearing extremely baggy jeans and a black shirt that showed a hand giving the finger on it. (AN: hehe) (Beta-Reader's Note: Lauren * sighs and shakes head*)  
  
She sat down on the cold iron bench and stared intently at the pinks and blues in the sunset. The park was extremely deserted, except she heard voices coming from the farther end.  
  
A small tear slid down her cheek without warning, but she ignored it. Tears have been sliding down her cheek ever since she started school. Everyone thought she was weird and possessed by Satan or something. But she didn't believe in Satan, and kept telling them that, telling them that they were all in the sub-conscience, but that only made people hate her more.  
  
And her family didn't really help her either. Her mother died when she was four and her father was an alcoholic. Her older sister was never home, and she had a slight suspicion that she was dead. And her father killed her older brother one-day after coming home from the bar.  
  
Trinity laid down on the bench, still gazing at the sunset, tears still sliding down her cheek.  
  
§þå¢ê  
  
Emberlynn looked up at the massive house. It was three or four stories, and was extremely old. Vines crawled up the sides, windows were cracked, and the front door was on its hinges.  
  
Ember had short tan hair and green-brown eyes. She was very tall for her age, which made her look tough, but she was actually very sweet. She didn't have many friends because of this, but she liked to be alone.  
  
"Are you insane?" she cried, gazing up at the broken chimney.  
  
"Not yet," her friend, Deion, replied, grinning. "You have to go to the top floor. I dared you."  
  
"I'll die!" Ember screamed.  
  
"No you won't," he laughed. "I've done it before."  
  
"Yeah, well, you weigh much less than me."  
  
"What, are you scared?"  
  
Ember scowled at him. "I'll show you who's scared."  
  
She took a step toward the old house, then looked back at him uncertainly. He smiled smugly, and she grimaced. Thinking of a deadly dare for him when she got back, Ember walked up to the old house and ventured inside to find the stairs.  
  
§þå¢ê  
  
Sabrita glared out her window at the passersby. She longed to be outside, but she was grounded for screaming at her mother and father.  
  
"They have no right to do this to me," she muttered. "It was their choice to move here, therefore it was their fault I was angry."  
  
Sabrita had red-brown hair that ended by her thighs. Her bangs were also that long but she always kept them near her face instead of pulling it back. She had midnight-blue eyes that were covered up by sparkly blue eyeshadow and blood red lips that were covered up by ice blue lipstick.  
  
"I can't stand Tokyo!" she continued. "I miss Georgia. At least I had friends there."  
  
Sabrita sighed and turned away from her window. Looking at the business in her new town made her somewhat depressed, so she crawled into bed and tried to sleep, even though it was eight-thirty.  
  
§þå¢ê  
  
Seanna smiled at her boyfriend, Drake. He was trying to make her laugh by telling stupid jokes, but she didn't want him to stop. The least she could do was smile.  
  
"I give up," he announced, leaning against his wall (they were in his room).  
  
"Alright," Seanna giggled. "I must admit, though, that some of them were very funny."  
  
She had shoulder-length curly blonde hair and deep blue eyes. Seanna was the most popular girl in school, and Drake, of course, was the most popular boy, so she had no choice to go out with him, since everyone thought she was beautiful.  
  
Drake smiled at her. Seanna smiled slightly back, but had a very uncomfortable feeling inside of her.  
  
"I should go home now," she said abruptly, standing up from his bed.  
  
"Now?" he asked. "You just got here."  
  
"Yeah, I have things to do at home, you see."  
  
She grabbed her purse from the floor, kissed him on the cheek, then left without another word. Something was troubling her, but she didn't know what. It was a very, very strong feeling that something great is going to happen, yet she didn't know whether it was good or bad.  
  
§þå¢ê  
  
Faye smiled politely at her guests and curtsied. As soon as they clapped, she straightened and walked over to the piano, and started to play a beautiful song.  
  
She was fifteen and one of the best pianists in all of France. Tonight she was playing at a formal party and was wearing a long turquoise dress with white lace almost everywhere. Her white-blonde hair was pulled into a tight bun on the top of her head, and her ice blue eyes held serenity and beauty.  
  
After a few minutes, when Faye was finished with her song, she stood up from her seat, curtsied again, then walked around the ballroom to find her sister, Camille. She was, which didn't surprise her at all, flirting with a few guys at the end of the room.  
  
Faye cleared her throat when she was close enough, to get her older sister's attention. Camille looked at her, smiled softly, told the men something, and then walked over to her.  
  
"That was excellent," she greeted.  
  
"Thank you," said Faye quietly. "My shift is over. We may leave now."  
  
"Are you joking?" Camille laughed. "I'm having the time of my life here, Faye! I don't want to leave now!"  
  
"But, Camille-"  
  
"What did I just say?" she snapped (AN: apparently, she has mood swings or something.). "Why don't you have some punch, sit down and wait for me?"  
  
Faye glared at her sister, but did so. Her parents died when she was nine from drug overdose, so her sister, 23 at the time, was her only family, and was now her guardian.  
  
§þå¢ê  
  
Macie sighed and tried not to listen to the whispering from the other students. She was extremely smart, but never chose to skip a grade or two, and people always talked about her behind her back.  
  
She had dull dirty-blonde hair that ended an inch or two below her shoulders. She never did anything to it, except pulling it up once or twice, but bits of hair always stuck out. Her eyes were hazel, but they turned bronze when she was angry or upset, her face was full of unattractive freckles, and she wore large, yet thin, brown glasses.  
  
"Just ignore them," her only friend, Lora, advised.  
  
Lora was Macie's best friend. She was nice and sweet, and very popular. She had shoulder-length straight brown hair that curled out on the ends. Her bright blue orbs always held excitement and love, and mouth was always a smile.  
  
"Don't I always?" Macie replied smugly. "But it doesn't matter, since the weather is very foggy. They will hardly be able to hear me, nonetheless see me."  
  
And sure enough, when they were outside, they couldn't even see anyone. The fog looked like it had the opacity of 99%, but Macie loved when it was like that. Sure it gets buggy, but she loved the smell and feel of it, especially in the morning.  
  
Lora didn't like fog very much, but never criticized Macie. She liked bright, sunny days with only a small amount of clouds, but big enough to resemble something. She liked the colors of the flowers, and her hair seemed to turn reddish in the sun, which made her more beautiful than she was already.  
  
"Hey, Lora!" they heard someone call from ahead of them. "Where are you?"  
  
Lora looked at Macie. She had her head down, so she couldn't read the expression.  
  
"You go on ahead," she muttered.  
  
"That's okay," Lora said sweetly. "No, I think I'll walk home with you today."  
  
Macie looked up at her, and even through the fog she could see a grin.  
  
§þå¢ê  
  
Well I was going to put the awakening in this chapter again, lol, but its too long again. ^_^ You all go ahead and guess who is who. I'm not using the Starlights or the Chibis. Don't worry Darien fans, he's in this story, but he is very depressed. You would be too, though, if yourgirlfriend/boyfriend fell asleep and never woke up.  
  
Well, please review. I don't care if you didn't even read it! Just tell me you didn't read it! Okay, well, I'll write more soon! Bye!  
  
(Beta-Reader's Note: Wonderful! hehe)  
  
AN2: Okay, i used notepad this time... when i copied and pasted it into my microsoft word, it was all messed up and stuff. so i pasted it on notepad. sorry. byeee  
  
REVIEW!!! 


	3. Awakening, Part 2

AN: okay... this is the chapter when they all find out who they are and stuff...? Alot of scene changes... Also, i cant make italics on notepad... so i put ~word~ like that, ok? Ok.  
  
Disclaimer: damn it, i dont own sailor moon, alright??? but i DO own... Sailor Neo Moon, Sailor Neo Mercury, Sailor Neo Mars, Sailor Neo Jupiter, Sailor Neo Venus, Sailor Neo Saturn (well not really, rhiannon does), Sailor Neo Uranus, Sailor Neo Neptune, and Sailor Neo Pluto -pants-  
  
Title: The Eimin  
  
Chapter: 3 - Awakening, Part 2  
  
§þå¢ê  
  
Nox sat down silently near a bench and looked around. He was a cat in France, and was being treated badly for it. No one had given him any food from stores, like they did in movies, which angered him, but he was still silent. All he was going to do here was look for two of the Neo Senshi, since his sister, Luna, let the other Scouts meet Princess Eris.  
  
"It's going to be a long night," he whispered, but stopped at once when the moon on his forehead began to glow. (AN: it was actually a moon with a circle around it...but the circle didn't glow)  
  
Nox looked around briskly, but didn't need to look far when he saw a teenager walked down the path he was near with a small boy. He crouched down and told himself to wait until she was alone...  
  
§þå¢ê  
  
Allegra looked down at her brother in disgust. It was only nine o'clock, and he was clinging to her in the park because he was afraid of the dark. She rolled her eyes and leaned down.  
  
"Travis, can you do me a favor?" she asked sweetly.  
  
He looked at her, shaking slightly, and nodded slowly. "I can try..."  
  
She forced a smile. "Its a bit chilly, out here, isn't it, Travy? I forgot my coat. Could you wait here for a few minutes while i go back and get it?"  
  
"Can't i come with you?"  
  
"No," said Allegra firmly. "No, you can't. I'm sorry. But i'll be right back, okay?"  
  
She smiled, watched her brother sit down on a bench, then set off towards Andre's house for the party. She hoped Travis wouldn't notice her taking the wrong path, but apparently, after five or ten minutes, she didn't see any sign of him following.  
  
"That was very rude of you, you know," came an annoyed voice behind her.  
  
Allegra sighed and turned around, expecting to see her brother, but instead she just saw a black cat with an odd marking on its forehead. She rubbed her head for a second, then turned around again.  
  
"And that was rude too!" said the voice again.  
  
She whirled around again, terrified.  
  
"Who said that?" she demanded.  
  
The cat opened its mouth, and Allegra instantly knew that she had gone mad. "I did. I need to speak to you."  
  
She screamed and fell backward, landing on her bottom. The cat shook it's head and walked over to her.  
  
"My name is Nox," he said. "And you are...?" She just stared, horrified. He sighed impatiently. "You are not going mad, understand? So don't kill yourself. It'd be a good waste of Scout, it would."  
  
"Beg your pardon?" she asked shakily.  
  
"Scout," he repeated. "You are a Sailor Scout. Well, a Neo Scout. You are Sailor Neo Mercury."  
  
"I have no idea what you are--"  
  
"Have you ever heard of Sailor V?"  
  
Allegra grinned. "Of course i have! Who hasn't?!"  
  
"Well she is in trouble, and you a few other scouts have to save her and her friends."  
  
She sat up, not looking terrified anymore. "Wow. This is so cool.. er--who am i, again?"  
  
"Sailor Neo Mercury." Nox smiled. "You may call me Nox, like i said." He looked over his shoulder to see if anyone was watching, then turned back to her again. "Listen, i need to gather all of the Neo Scouts so i can explain everything at once. What i'll have to do until then is..." He pondered for a moment. "Well, the only power i am truely good at is to freeze time for an individual. So that is what i'll have to do." He smiled again.  
  
"What?!" She was scared again.  
  
"Don't worry, now," Nox said. "You'll be fine as soon as i get all the Neo Scouts. Just touch my forehead, yes, the moon."  
  
Allegra hesitated, but hovered her hand over the moon on his forehead. "My name is Allegra, by the way. Allegra Vaspera." The moment her flesh touched the golden moon, she disappeared.  
  
§þå¢ê  
  
Nox blinked up at the six story mansion. He was called here, also in France, to pick up a new Neo Senshi, and he was bewildered that she was here. He hesitantly walked up the marble steps to the grand front door, but stopped dead when the door opened and two ladies filed out. One was an adult, probably in her low thirties, and the other--the moon on his forehead began to glow--was a teenager. He smiled and crouched down, so he wouldn't be seen.  
  
§þå¢ê  
  
Faye waddled down the long marble steps, not looking at all proper. She was extremely tired, and she had to do things in the morning really early, but her sister made her stay five hours more.  
  
"Chill, would you?" asked Camille thickly.  
  
"I have things to do," Faye said, "in the morning. How can you expect me to chill? I wake up four hours earlier than you do!" She sighed. "What time is it?"  
  
Camille looked at her wrist-watch. "Two-thirty."  
  
"Two-thirty!" she exclaimed. "I have two and a half hours of sleep now. Thanks a lot."  
  
"Why don't you have a day off, then?" her sister asked. "It won't hurt."  
  
"Yes it would," Faye replied shortly and lamely.  
  
They walked down from the stairs and proceeded to go down the sidewalk. The only sound was from the traffic in the distance and their skirts rubbing together. But she felt someone following, so she turned around. But there was no one there but a cat.  
  
"Aw, here, pussy," said Faye, kneeling down and holding out a hand. Camille stopped and looked at the cat too. It came over.  
  
"Ew, don't touch it!" Camille shrieked. "It could have fleas!"  
  
"No," she said lightly, scratching the cat on the chin. It started to purr. "This cat is too fine to be a stray."  
  
"Good. Don't bring it home with us, then." Camille looked down the sidewalk again, and shrieked. "Good Lord! Faye, the bus is almost at the busstop! Hurry!" And she started running down the sidewalk.  
  
Faye, however, stayed there with the cat. "I'm sorry, little one. You should find your way home now."  
  
The cat stopped purring. "My home is way too far from here."  
  
She screamed and jumped up. Apparently she was too scared to move because she didn't run to her sister.  
  
"Please don't do that," the cat said. "My ears picks up more sound than yours, after all."  
  
"You--you can talk!" Faye gasped.  
  
"Yes i can." The cat sat down and inclined its head to look in her eyes. "But don't feel silly. Your not the only girl i scared tonight."  
  
She gulped and leaned down again. "I advise you not go talking to humans, all right?" she asked serenely, but she still looked somewhat terrified. "You might intrigue someone, and maybe taken away for experiments."  
  
"Thank you, I'll keep that in mind. But there is something i must tell you."  
  
Faye nodded, and ignored Camille screaming at her that the bus was there.  
  
The cat smiled, or its lips curved. "You are Sailor Neo Neptune. I have come to Earth to collect the Neo Senshi."  
  
"What? I--I don't understand..."  
  
"You are a Neo Scout. I'll explain everything else once i find the other Neo Scouts. Right now, though, i'll have to do the same thing i did to the other girl. She was a Neo Scout, too." It seemed to have cleared its throat then. "You may call me Nox. Now touch the moon on my forehead."  
  
Faye hesitated. "Well, only because you are giving the expression that its important." She put her hand over the golden moon. "My name is Faye. Faye Ja'Far." She touched the moon, and instantly disappeared.  
  
Camille screamed in the distance, and jumped off the bus. Nox looked at her with pity, then did a back flip. He disappeared too.  
  
§þå¢ê  
  
Nox landed on a dark sidewalk and all he knew was that he was somewhere in the United States. He looked around but the peaceful neighborhood was deserted, but as soon as he turned around he heard footsteps behind him. He whirled around again and saw a teenaged girl, alone, walking down the sidewalk. She looked tense.  
  
Nox sighed with relief that she was alone and walked over to her. With his magical cat eyes he would see the sign of Venus glowing vaguely on her forehead. The girl noticed the cat and smiled lightly.  
  
"Hey, kitty," she said sweetly, leaning down and sitting on her heels. She held out a hand. "Come here. I won't hurt you."  
  
He went over, not at all frightened that she would hurt him.  
  
§þå¢ê  
  
Seanna smiled at the black cat and petted its back. He was very beautiful, and probably had very good owners.  
  
"What's your name?" she asked, searching his neck for a collar, but didn't find one.  
  
"Nox," it said.  
  
Seanna gasped and fell back on her bottom. "You--I--"  
  
Nox nodded. "Yes. I can talk."  
  
"Wow." She clearled her throat and crossed her legs, as if to say that she had fallen on purpose. "So, you--so you talk to people often, then?"  
  
"Not often," he replied, shrugging. "But today i frightened two other girls."  
  
"You shouldn't," Seanna said sternly.  
  
Nox smiled at her. "That is just what the last girl, Faye, said. Oh, you may call me Nox. I prefer that over kitty, at least."  
  
She laughed. "A cat with a sense of humor! Never in my life--oh!" She smiled apologetically. "Dear me, sorry. My name is Seanna Anders."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Seanna." Abruptly, he shook his head. "I'm sorry, but there isn't time to chat right now. I have to come to tell you that you are Sailor Neo Venus."  
  
Seanna blinked. "Eh?"  
  
Nox smiled again. "You heard me. Now, i will explain everything as soon i get the other Scouts. Alright?"  
  
She grinned. "This is silly. You ~are~ joking, right?"  
  
"I'm afraid i am not. Please touch the moon on my forehead, and in no time you'll find out all you need to know."  
  
She giggled. "Well, okay." She touched the moon without hesitation, and disappeared.  
  
Nox sighed. He knew that she thought nothing was going to happen. He did a back flip and disappeared again, hoping that she wouldn't get angry.  
  
§þå¢ê  
  
Nox looked at his surroundings. He seemed to be in another neighborhood, but these houses seemed much bigger than Seanna's. He walked around a bit, but made sure not to go far since that was where he would spot another Neo Senshi. He suddenly heard voices coming toward him. He tried to look as cat-like as possible, and used some magic to cover up the moon.  
  
As Nox expected, at least five groups of seven or so teenagers came walking down the road, laughing and talking. He was sure that they were walking home from school, and the next Neo Senshi was among these students, but he didn't feel his invisible moon glow. It felt warm when it glowed.  
  
He searched the students with his eyes as hard as he could. But no one caught his attention or made it glow. He turned around and walked back to where he arrived. 'I'm sure this is where she lives,' he told himself, sitting down in front of a house.  
  
And sure enough, to his slight disappointment, a teenager at the end of the crowd of the students, who wasn't in any group, came walking up the home's driveway and he felt the moon on his forehead glow. Nox saw people looking at her and whispering to each other, and he suddenly felt bad for her.  
  
He walked up to her and stopped in front of her tracks.  
  
§þå¢ê  
  
Amaya stopped walking and looked down at her feet. A black cat stood there, looking up at her with big blue eyes. It was very beautiful, and she had seen only one or two cats with blue eyes in her life time, so she leaned down and started to pet it.  
  
"Hello, kitty," she whispered.  
  
Nox was about to answer, but saw that more people were looking. Amaya stood up and started to walk through the door, so he followed her. She stopped in the doorway.  
  
"You can't come with me," she said quietly. "I'm sorry. My mother doesn't like cats."  
  
He ignored the insult and walked into the house. Amaya looked at him, shrugged, then closed the door.  
  
"I'm home!" she called, no longer silent, picking up Nox.  
  
"Hey, hun," yelled her mother from the other room; the kitchen. "How was your day?"  
  
"It was okay," Amaya lied, walking toward the stairs. "I'm going to do my homework, now, in my room. Could you bring up a little bit a tea, for me?"  
  
She heaved Nox over her shoulder and started up the stairs. She went through the hallway at the top, only hesitating to look at a slightly dent spot, then entered a room. Amaya put down the cat on her bed, then threw her bookbag down.  
  
"Hello, kitty," she said again, sitting down on her bed next to Nox. "I've never seen you around here before." She grinned and shook her head; Nox suddenly felt his spirits rise for some reason. "You can't stay here, of course. I think my dad is allergic to cat hair, no offence."  
  
"None taken," he replied.  
  
Amaya stared for a moment, frowning. The spirits that had risen in Nox suddenly died.  
  
"Oh my god," she said slowly, standing up. "Demon cat!"  
  
Nox laughed. "Not at all! In fact, i'm quite the opposite." He smiled at her. "My name is Nox. Yours?"  
  
Amaya didn't calm down like the other girls. She didn't look terrified, though, but he was sure she was screaming inside.  
  
"A-Amaya. Amaya Hashim."  
  
"Please calm down," Nox found himself pleading. He didn't like it when she was scared, not at all. "I swear, i won't do anything to hurt you--well, at least i hope not."  
  
She seemed to calm down slightly, but she still looked a little hesitant about sitting down next to him again. He smiled and made the moon on his forehead visible, and he could see the sign of saturn glowing on her forehead.  
  
"Ah--Amaya, i need to tell you what i have been telling other ladies. You are a Neo Scout." He didn't let her respond. "Sailor Neo Saturn, i'm positive. I have come to Earth, you see, to collect all of the Neo Senshi. I will explain everything soon enough, so if you would touch the moon on my forehead?"  
  
"This is the oddest dream i have ever had," Amaya remarked slowly. "But sure, whatever." She touched the mark and disappeared.  
  
Before Nox could disappear, however, Amaya's mother came in the room with a tray of what looked like tea and biscuits. When she saw Nox she screamed "CAT!", dropped the tray and ran for it. Nox blinked after her, went to nibble on the biscuits since he was somewhat hungry, then disappeared himself.  
  
§þå¢ê  
  
Nox appeared inside a very old trailor park. He blinked around for a second, then sighed and lied down. He had no sleep at all the past two days, and he was exhausted from using much of his powers... appearing, disappearing, using his magical Sight to see the senshi, making the moon invisible, and much magic to stop time for the girls, not the mention having his moon glow. That took magic also.  
  
"I need some help," he mumbled. "I suppose Aurora can collect the other four..." Aurora was Nox's wife, a beautiful calico feline who always had Tyronica, their daughter, on her back. Tyronica was black but her ears and paws were red-orange, while her nose and a small ring on her tail were tan.  
  
At that exact moment, Aurora, with Tyronica on her back, had appeared next to him. He jumped sideways, but quickly recovered from the shock.  
  
"I sensed you needed me," Aurora said, looking around briskly. "What is it? Are you in trouble? Where are the Neo Senshi?"  
  
"That's the problem," Nox mumbled. "I'm too tired to get the rest. Do you think you could--?"  
  
She sighed. "I suppose so. It'll keep Tyronica happy, at least. She's been itching to meet the Senshi, you know. So where are they? The ones you've gotten?"  
  
"I froze them." At the look on his wife's face, he quickly added, "But they will be fine once i find the other Neo Senshi. I just didn't know what to do with them."  
  
"You could have sent them to the Neo Palace," Aurora pointed out. "I'm sure Queen Dea would be happy to take care of them for a day or two."  
  
"I never thought of that!" Nox said blankly. "But--no. They would need a lot of questions answered, and i couldn't put all that on Her Majesty. Besides, she is probably busy."  
  
"Perhaps," she said, but he knew that she wasn't completely convinced. "Well i need to know where the other Neo Senshi are. You're taking this one, i persume?"  
  
"Oh, yes," he replied. "Um--i am positive that two other Neo Senshi are still here in the United States. And the other two are in Japan, in the same city, too."  
  
"Oh, how perfect!" Aurora exclaimed happily. "I do hate to travel long distances in the same country."  
  
"Yes, and the two here are also in the same city." Nox grinned at the pleasantly shocked face his wife had.  
  
"Well!" she said loudly. "I will be going now. Unless i am mistaken, someone is coming and i can somewhat see a sign glowing on her forehead. Can't make it out from here, though. Bye!" And she dissolved into the air.  
  
Nox looked behind him and sure enough a teenager, also alone, came walking out of the trailor. She looked very tired. He walked over to her, his tail high in the air, and discovered that the sign on her forehead was the one of jupiter's.  
  
§þå¢ê  
  
Ember looked around, bleary eyed. She had no sleep last night. Her bed was half broken and the sink was broken, and kept making an awful clinking noise every five minutes.  
  
She blinked a few times, then noticed a cat walking towards her. Ember leaned down and glared at it sleepily.  
  
"What?" she demanded. The cat stopped. "I don't have any food, alright? Beat it!"  
  
Nox blinked, then walked over again. Ember groaned.  
  
"Go away, i told you!" she yelled.  
  
He started to laugh at himself. 'What was i to expect?' he thought. 'I didn't think that all the Senshi had to like cats, now, did i?' But apparently he didn't think of that often, and he was over confident that ~all~ the senshi liked cats.  
  
"Ugh!" Ember groaned, whirling around. Nox saw her pick up a few stones from the ground. Instantly, he made a transparent sheild surrounding him. She whirled around again and threw the stones at him.  
  
Even though the stones just bounced off the sheild, he winced. Ember stared with disbelief, almost how Amaya had stared. Nox smiled at himself, then starting walking toward her again, still keeping the sheild up, just in case.  
  
Ember gasped, bent down and started throwing stones again, one larger than the other. After a few attempts, she looked around eagerly, then picked up a pot, dumping out the soil and flowers that was in it. She threw it at him, her eyes filled with terror. The pot shattered against his sheild.  
  
She screamed and ran into the house. Nox stopped walking toward her and sat down. Now he felt bad for her--until she came out with a gun. He jumped up and his fur stuck up.  
  
"Get out of here, demon cat!" Ember screamed. She started to shoot at him, and even though the bullets didn't even come in contact with the sheild, he crouched low and kept his head down.  
  
When Nox heard the girl still pulling the trigger, but no sound coming out, he looked up again. She cowered against her door when he walked over again.  
  
"Please don't be frightened," he said.  
  
Ember gave an ear-shattering scream. He winced.  
  
"And please don't scream." He was surprised that no one was coming out of the trailors to see why she was making so much noise.  
  
"What are you doing here?!" she demanded, almost to tears. "Why don't you go away!"  
  
"I have come for you," he answered dramatically, almost laughing at himself inside.  
  
She gasped, put a hand on her heart and whispered, "Good lord..."  
  
"Okay, calm down, calm down, i'm just messing with yah," Nox laughed. "But i ~have~ come for you. I am collecting all the Neo Senshi and you are one of them. You're Sailor Neo Jupiter. My name is Nox."  
  
Ember lightened. "Oh, good! I ~did~ get some sleep! And--and i'm dreaming right now." She sighed. "Good, good..."  
  
"Pinch yourself," Nox ordered. "You're not dreaming. Now come over here, touch the moon on my forehead, and i'll explain soon... And ~stop~ mumbling to yourself!"  
  
She was indeed muttering to herself. She stopped, glared at him, then pinched herself. She whispered, "Ow!", then looked scared again.  
  
"And if i don't come with you?" she asked, her voice wobbly and shakey.  
  
"Then the world will be destroyed, or controled by an evil monarchy." Nox cleared his throat. "We need all the Neo Senshi...Now please touch my forehead. What is your name?"  
  
She walked over hesitantly and hovered her hand over his forehead. "Emberlynn Nerice. But everyone, including yourself," she added firmly, "better call me Ember." Ember touched the moon, then disappeared.  
  
He sighed with relief. 'Now i can take a nap,' he thought happily, getting ready to do a backflip. 'Aurora and Tyronica can take care of the rest.'  
  
He flipped, and disappeared, heading for the Neo Palace.  
  
§þå¢ê  
  
Aurora dissolved back into reality and looked around eagerly. She seemed to be in front of a beachhouse. She turned around and saw the beach and smiled slightly. Tyronica twitched her foot, asleep.  
  
"What a homey place," Aurora remarked sarcastically, eyeing the ocean with disgust. She hated water, like most cats.  
  
She turned around again, just in time to catch two teenagers walking out of the house. She concentrated on their foreheads, since her Sight wasn't as good at Nox's, and smiled. It was both Sailor Neo Uranus and Sailor Neo Moon.  
  
§þå¢ê  
  
Lora laughed. "Yeah, you're right! Tessica ~does~ look like a goat! I never thought about it before."  
  
Macie smiled. "Well i have. Loads of times. Like how Shirina's nose looks like a pigs'!"  
  
Lora giggled, then noticed a multi-colored calico with a kitten on its back. "Aww! Look, Macie! A mother cat with a baby..."  
  
Macie looked at them and giggled too. "They look so cute together!" She reached behind her and pulled out a camera and took a picture of Aurora and Tyronica. The flash woke the kitten.  
  
"Meow!" she shrieked loudly.  
  
Lora gasped and jumped down next to the cats. Macie took her time with the steps. Lora petted Aurora, grinning.  
  
"What's a cat doing here by the ocean?" she asked aloud.  
  
"That's what i wanted to know," the cat said.  
  
She screamed and fell back. Macie stared.  
  
"Did--did that cat--just--"  
  
"Yes i can talk," the cat said smugly. "And my name is Aurora. This is my daughter, Tyronica."  
  
Lora looked at Macie. Macie smiled nervously and walked over again.  
  
"Are--are you an omen?" she asked.  
  
"An omen?" Aurora repeated. "I should think not. I came here to tell you that you are Neo Senshi."  
  
There was a pause.  
  
"What?" Lora asked, breaking the awkward moment.  
  
"You are a Neo Senshi," she repeated. "Both of you. I'm sure you both have questions, yes? Well my husband, Nox, will answer most of them, i hope." She cleared her throat, then said proudly to Macie, "You are Sailor Neo Uranus." Aurora turned to Lora and bowed her head slightly. "And you are Sailor Neo Moon, and unless i am mistaken, you are the daughter of the Queen Dae."  
  
"Beg you're pardon?" Lora said. "My mother's name is Olencia."  
  
Aurora laughed. "No, no, i'm pretty sure you are Princess Aradia."  
  
"But--my name is Lora!" she protested. "Lora Belisma!"  
  
"Not in the future," the cat said firmly. The kitten sat up and opened its big blue eyes and meowing loudly again.  
  
"Can she talk?" Macie asked, cutting Lora off. "Tyronica, i mean?"  
  
Aurora sighed. "Sadly, no. Not now, anyhow. She is much too young." She shook her head. "I am wasting time! I suppose i should do what Nox has done... please touch the moon on my forehead." Aurora had the same moon on her forehead as Nox's, except hers was silver and his was golden.  
  
Lora didn't hesitate. She instantly touched it and instantly disappeared. Macie gasped and jumped.  
  
"Now, now, don't worry," Aurora said hastily.  
  
Macie went over to her, pretended to touch the moon, but changed her mind and petted Tyronica. It's purr was loud and sounded of chimes.  
  
"Come on, now!"  
  
She sighed and hovered her hand over the moon. "My name is Macie. Macie Salma." She touched the mark reluctantly, and groaned when she disappeared.  
  
Aurora nodded, then she and Tyronica dissolved into nothingness.  
  
§þå¢ê  
  
Aurora found herself in a familier place. It seemed to be a park, and she was sure she was in Tokyo. Then she bowed her head mournfully; this was where the Sailor Scouts met Princess Eris. She sighed and looked sideways at Tyronica, and she too knew that this was the place.  
  
"Meow," she remarked sadly.  
  
Aurora nodded, then looked around. Almost no one was around for what looked like miles. She was about to think that she had been wrong to know that the next Neo Senshi was here, until she heard someone groan. Aurora jumped and looked at the back of a bench. Through the cracks she saw a girl laying on it. She walked around the bench and sat in front of the girl. Her eyes seemed burnt open but she seemed extremely tired, and her expression was very vague. Aurora actually found her very boring.  
  
"Meow!" Tyronica said happily. Aurora knew that she also could see the sign of pluto glowing slightly on her forehead.  
  
§þå¢ê  
  
Trinity stirred, as if she had been asleep with her eyes wide open. She looked around dramatically and her eyes rested on a cat with a kitten on its back. She forced a smile, for the cat's sake, then relaxed and started to stare into space.  
  
"Are you alright?" Aurora asked.  
  
Trinity stirred slightly again, then stared at the cat. She didn't looked the least bit shocked, though, nor scared. She just sighed.  
  
"I am fine," she answered. Her voice was dull, and if it was teaching something, the students would fall asleep almost instantly. "I'm nothing to worry over."  
  
"Actually, you look quite pale," the cat pointed out. "Very pale, actually. Are you ill? If so, why are you outside?"  
  
"What are you doing, talking to me, anyway?" Trinity asked patiently, still very vague and boring. "I am nothing to you."  
  
"Don't say that!" Aurora exclaimed. "You are actually very much something to me. I have come to tell you that you are Sailor Neo Pluto."  
  
She inclined her head slightly, and stared into space once more. "They don't need anymore Sailor Scouts," she replied. "There are plenty."  
  
"Actually, they were wiped out a few days ago," the cat said. "At this park, too. Not too far from here."  
  
"I would have heard it," Trinity said very dully. Aurora was starting to get tired talking to this girl. "I have sat here since Sunday."  
  
"Sunday!" she exclaimed. "Good Lord, child! That was three days ago! Aren't your parents worried?"  
  
She smiled, and a tiny bit of the dullness went away. "I'm hoping he thinks i'm dead," she replied grimly.  
  
"Oh my," Aurora breathed. "What--what about food, child? How are you surviving?"  
  
Trinity's smile faded, and the dullness and boringness came back. "I get along. A fool child gave me some of her lunch. A salmon sandwhich. I hate salmon, but i ate it anyway." She sighed. "I was hoping to be dead by today, but i'm only at the insane stage."  
  
"You're insane?"  
  
"I'm talking to you, aren't I?"  
  
Aurora looked like she was going to be sick. "You poor child!" she shrieked. "Touch my forehead! This minute! I may be just a cat, but i know how to take care of a person. What is your name?"  
  
Trinity reached out a hand and stroked Tyronica's chin. "Trinity Grace." She touched the forehead, very vaguely, and disappeared. Aurora sighed and rubbed her head against Tyronica's, then dissolved into nothingness again.  
  
§þå¢ê  
  
Aurora blinked out the burning sun that instantly blinded her when she arrived. When she recovered, she realized that she was glaring right at a lamp, not the sun, in a small room. She yelped and jumped away, massaging her eyes. She heard a scream behind her and turned around, to see a teenager glaring at her with horror.  
  
§þå¢ê  
  
"Oh my god!" Sabrita screamed, looking straight at a calico cat that appeared out of nowhere.  
  
Aurora sighed and lowered her head. Tyronica stirred from a nap.  
  
"Oh. Hello."  
  
She screamed again, falling back against the wall. "You can--you can talk!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Yes, i can," Aurora replied, smiling. "I hope i didn't frighten you--"  
  
"Frighten me?" Sabrita asked, laughing nervously. "Yeah, right! I--I was just shocked... Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Aurora, and this is my daughter Tyronica. You?"  
  
She gulped and slid down the wall. "Um--Sabrita Conner. Could you tell me--~what~ you are?"  
  
"I'm a cat," Aurora laughed. "But a cat with a mission. I have come to Earth--"  
  
"You're an alien?!" Sabrita shrieked.  
  
"No, of course not," she said impatiently. "I live on the Neo Moon. Anyway, i have come to tell you that you are Sailor Neo Mars." Aurora smiled and didn't let her say anything. "You have some questions, yes? Well touch the moon on my forehead and they will be answered."  
  
Sabrita looked at the cat. "Neo Mars? You serious?"  
  
"Of course i am! Touch my forehead now, please..."  
  
She held her hand over the moon. Something told her that when she touched that thing, her life would be changed forever... but she would do anything to be free from this place. Sabrita touched it and disappeared.  
  
§þå¢ê  
  
Well thats chapter three. Be proud. Next chapter will be about... eh... well, hopefully, their first fight with either Devi or Kali, Eris' best friends, OR how they react around each other... not sure yet. Be proud, again. Well, review please!!  
  
Oh, and beta-reader, my friend really wanted to edit it so... i let her. But don't worry, i'll let you edit the next one, kay? Kay. 


	4. 9 Teenagers, 4 Bathrooms YIKES

AN: This'll be a chapter about how questions, answers, and how they become friends or foes and stuff.  
  
Disclaimer: I no own sm, but wouldnt it be cool if i did?  
  
Title: The Eimin  
  
Chapter: 4 - 9 Teenagers, 4 Bathrooms. YIKES  
  
§þå¢ê  
  
Aurora met up with Nox in their room in the Neo Palace. He was, which didn't surprise her, sleeping near their food and water. She walked over, nodged him, and he woke up.  
  
"What?" he asked sleepily.  
  
"I'm done," she replied. "Where are you going to summon them?"  
  
"I was thinking somewhere in the Palace... don't care where," Nox mumbled.  
  
"Princess Aradia is among them--" Aurora began.  
  
"Well where do you want to put them?" he asked impatiently.  
  
She stuffed out her chest and grimaced. "Listen, mister, it was your job to do the Senshi business, ok? You can't leave them frozen forever!"  
  
He groaned and sat up. "Fine! I'll send them to the Earth! Thanks for your support."  
  
"Earth?!" Aurora shrieked. "Are you insane? You have no Earth money, Nox! Where do you expect them to live, hm? They have to be together, you know."  
  
"Well where would you put them?" he repeated.  
  
She screamed in impatience. "~NOX~!!!!!! They aren't MY PROBLEM! THEY'RE YOURS!"  
  
"ALL I KNEW WAS THAT I HAD TO COLLECT THEM AND TELL THEM WHAT THEY'RE SUPPOSED TO DO! I NEVER SAID I WOULD GIVE THEM A HOME!"  
  
But before Nox's wife could scream a response, the door opened. They whirled around and gasped. It was Queen Dae, an old, yet pretty, lady with long gray-brown hair wrapped in a bun. She was covered with drapes and silks, with crystal ornaments hanging almost everywhere. She blinked at them.  
  
"What is all this?" she asked. Her voice echoed throughout the marble walls.  
  
"Your Majesty," both cats said, bowing. Tyronica meowed slowly.  
  
"Your Majesty, i had no idea that i was to give them, the Neo Senshi, a home," Nox said.  
  
"That is alright, Nox," Queen Dae said. "I have already taken care of that. I take it you have found them all?"  
  
"Yes," Aurora said proudly, bowing again. "Yes, Majesty, we have them all."  
  
"Good." The Queen cleared her throat. "Nox, i will send you to the new senshi's home. It is on Tokyo, Japan, and once you arrive you will be very clueless as to where the house is. But i assure you, the first thing you will see will be it, so don't stary far."  
  
Nox nodded. "Yes, alright." He glared at Aurora, who glared back, then did a backflip and disappeared.  
  
§þå¢ê  
  
The first thing Nox saw when he arrived was a giant oak tree. It was very old, very tall, and very fat. He blinked up at it and saw that chestnuts were growing in it.  
  
"The Senshi are going to live ~here~?" he asked himself aloud.  
  
There was a flash of light behind him, and he turned around to see Queen Dae standing there. He wondered how odd she would look to a pedestrian.  
  
"Yes, Nox, they are going to live here," the Queen said. Her voice was surprisingly old and tired on Earth. "You will see a lone chestnut dangling from a vine if you look closely. Pull it."  
  
He turned around again and did indeed see a chestnut protruding from a vine. He jumped up, snatched it by his teeth, then pulled. Suddenly the tree began to shake, but no chestnuts fell out which shocked Nox. Then, in the middle of the trunk, a portal appeared, big enough for a slouching teenager to go through. It was black with rainbow swirls, swirling around and around til it gets to the middle.  
  
"It leads to a spare suite in my palace," Queen Dae explained. "However, it is the biggest suite i have got, and it only has four bathrooms. But not to worry, there are enough bedrooms for everyone!" She giggled slightly, but only slightly since she was beginning to cough.  
  
"Are you alright?" Nox asked, turning around to face her. "You don't sound well."  
  
"Don't you worry," she said hastily. "In my Palace, there are charms in almost every room is hallway that make me well. Here, i am just an old grandmother who is very, very sick." She smiled and shook her head. "Well, why don't you go in and summon them there? I really must get back. I could keel over any second." Queen Dae laughed again, then disappeared with a flash of light.  
  
Nox smiled slightly, then turned and jumped inside the portal. At first it was all black, but suddenly he felt himself being pushed upward really fast as if he was in an elevator. But it stopped right when Nox felt himself becoming 2-D against the floor, and he was pushed into another portal.  
  
He found himself in a large room. It had loads of fluffy coaches and chairs. Behind this large room was what looked like a kitchen, with a large counter surrounding it like a fence, with only one place to enter. Then next to the kitchen was a long hallway, with six doors on each side and one door at the far end.  
  
Nox walked around the living room and saw that there was also a balcony, that overlooked the Earth. Then he walked down the hallway and realized that the first two rooms on each side were the bathrooms, and the rest were large bedrooms that seemed color-coded. And the room at the far end was the largest bedroom, with a canopy bed and was all pink and fuzzy. Nox knew that this was for Princess Aradia, or Neo Sailor Moon.  
  
He went back into the living room and lied down on the large and fluffy carpet. The moon on his forehead began to glow, then suddenly the room was filled with holographic people, the Neo Senshi. Most of them were in the same position, bent down with their hand outstretched to touch the moon on his forehead. Then suddenly the holographic-ness (ehh) went away, and they blinked and looked around. Seanna shrieked.  
  
"What happened?" Emberlynn asked, straightening. "Who are you guys?"  
  
Nox cleared his throat and they all looked at him.  
  
"I will introduce everyone soon enough. Right now i must explain everything." He cleared his throat again. "The Sailor Scouts have met a terrible fate. Well, they met Princess Eris. Princess Eris has the power to put people in a deep, deep sleep. An eternal sleep. The truth is, though, that she doesn't ~own~ that power. She and someone else are sharing it, without the owner's awareness, i'm sure of it. Well anyway, Eris has put the Sailor Scouts in that eternal sleep and has kidnapped them. They are sleeping in her kingdom.  
  
"It was only a little while ago that we all found out that her father, King Keitaro, has decided to destroy the Earth. We need the Neo Senshi, now. The Neo Senshi were chosen as backup a long time ago. If anything should happen to the Sailor Scouts, the Neo Scouts would take over." He sighed.  
  
"The problem," he continued, "is that King Keitaro is very, very strong. We need not only the Neo Senshi to stop his plans, but also the Sailor Senshi. You must awaken them."  
  
There was a pause.  
  
"How?" Amaya asked.  
  
Nox sighed again. "I don't know. No one does. But all the logical answers lead to you girls." He looked uncertain for a moment, then grinned cheerfully. "Well, welcome to your new home!"  
  
"New home?" Faye asked, her mind popping out of the Senshi business. "Wh--what do you mean, 'new home'?"  
  
"You heard me. You'll be living here from now on."  
  
"But--" she began.  
  
"Chill, would you?" snapped Sabrita. "I think it's--um--"  
  
"Homey," Lora finished. The other girl smiled at her.  
  
"Yeah. Homey," Allegra commented sarastically. "If you lived in a trailorpark."  
  
Ember gasped and glared at her. Allegra looked back at her, realized what this meant, and laughed. Faye sighed sadly and sat down on the couch. Trinity just stared into space, literally, out the window. Amaya smiled grudgingly and sat down across from Faye. Lora and Macie looked at each other oddly, then sat down on the same chair, eyeing the other teenagers. Seanna was almost in tears.  
  
"Nox!" she cried, looking at him. "How long will we be here?"  
  
"Until you wake the Senshi," he said apologetically. "I'm sorry if you don't like it here--"  
  
Allegra stopped laughing at the fuming Emberlynn and looked at Nox. "What!" she screamed. "No! No, no, no, no no! ~NO~! I can't live here that long! What if we never wake them!?"  
  
Nox looked at the ground. "Let's not think of the future right now. Let's all take a nap, then you girls can explore Tokyo."  
  
"We're still in Tokyo?" Sabrita asked miserably. "Why?"  
  
"Because this was where Princess Eris was seen. And this was where the Sailor Scouts lived." He shook his head. "Let's take a nap. The rooms are color-coded, you see. Use common sense at the one that is yours', sleep, then you can get to know each other down on Earth. Good-night." He smiled, did a backflip and disappeared.  
  
§þå¢ê  
  
Lora had an odd dream as she slept in her large and beautiful dream. She seemed to be floating between two pillars holding a golden rose, in an incredibly dark room. There only seemed light where she was, and the large oak doors two or three hundred yards away.  
  
The pillars held bowls of marbles of some kind. Lora leaned over to get a better look, trying to not to fall out of place. She was surprised to see that inside the marbles was smoke of some kind, that seemed to be trying to get out.  
  
Before she had a chance to pick one up, the large oak doors burst open. Lora gasped and straightened, as if examining the stone balls was against the rules. From the opening, a tall teenager walked in the room. She had long brown hair in a ponytail and was wearing a lightblue kimono with white flowers and doves on it.  
  
Lora looked down at herself to see what she was wearing, and was shocked to see a gown instead of the clothes she was wearing earlier. The gown was pearl white and was almost shining with elegance. At the trimmings were golden leaves, and she was also wearing a low cut golden vest with pearls for buttons. She didn't know if she was wearing any shoes, since her dress covered a foot below her feet.  
  
She looked up at the teenager and saw that she was staring at her. Lora was almost frightened of the stranger, but didn't know why. She shrank back, but there seemed to be a invisible wall behind her.  
  
The strange grinned and held out her hand. Lora knew she wanted the flower, and had no choice but to hand it to her.  
  
§þå¢ê  
  
"Lora!" she heard a voice scream, and Lora was knocked out of her dream like a whip. She saw Macie, her best friend, looking at her from the doorway.  
  
"Oh, it's you," she gasped.  
  
Macie smiled. "We're going to Tokyo now."  
  
Lora nodded and got out of bed. She didn't need to change since she slept in her clothes, but she didn't have anything to change into anyway. Even though her room was full of french dressers, there was probably nothing in the drawers. There was, however, perfumes and brushes and mirrors on the biggest dresser, and she used one of the plain brushes to get her hair straight.  
  
"I don't know why you need all this," her friend remarked, gesturing toward the mirrors and perfumes. "You look fine--and smell fine--without this stuff anyway."  
  
Lora giggled and walked out of the room, Macie at her heels. "Thanks ever so much," she commented.  
  
When they got into the living room, she saw all seven other girls sitting there, while some were by a portal looking thing.  
  
"About time," said the girl with short white hair, acidly. She had a French accent. "We were waiting forever."  
  
"Only fifteen minutes," retorted Macie.  
  
"Why didn't you just leave without me?" Lora asked.  
  
"Nox told us to stay together, at all times," said a girl with black hair in a ponytail quietly. She looked at the girl for a moment, thinking that she almost looked like the girl in her dream.  
  
Lora scanned her eyes at the others. Only two others looked annoyed at her: one with short light brown hair and greenish eyes, and one with long red/brown hair and darkblue eyes, who was wearing very heavy blue make-up.  
  
"Well let's go!" said a girl with short curly blonde hair impatiently. "She's here, so we can leave."  
  
One-by-one, the girl walked through the portal. Finally it was Lora's turn, Macie behind her, and she walked through it hesitantly. She was completely surrounded by darkness, which made her think about her dream again, but suddenly she felt herself going down really fast. But as soon as she knew that her feet would leave the ground, it stopped abruptly and Lora was pushed out, closely followed by Macie.  
  
Grudingly, she got up off the ground and realized that she wasn't the only one who had fallen. The proper-looking girl with white-blonde hair in an uncomfortably tight bun was dusting off her blue gown. The girl who told her what Nox had said was fixing the ribbons that had fallen out of her hair. The girl who told us to finally leave was still on the ground, crossing her arms stubbornly and her eyes were narrow.  
  
After Lora herself dusted herself off, she lent a hand to the girl. "My name is Lora," she greeted.  
  
The girl looked up at her, smiled and took the hand. Lora helped her up. "My name's Seanna."  
  
As soon as everyone was up and clean, they started to walk toward the street then down the sidewalk.  
  
"Where did you live before--all this?" Seanna asked her.  
  
"Maine," Lora answered. "United States, with Macie here." She nodded to her friend. "You?"  
  
"Oh, i lived in New York," she replied. "Long Island, not New York City," she briskly added when some of the foreign girls looked at her.  
  
The girl with red-brown hair and too much make-up smiled and slowed down to walk with them. "I'm Sabrita. I used to live in America too, except my family ~had~ to move here, for some reason. I was in Georgia."  
  
The black-haired girl with ribbons in her hair caught up with them, also. "So did i! Except i was in California. My name's Amaya."  
  
The tan-haired girl looked at them at the corner of her eye. "I also lived in California," she replied grimly. "But that doesn't mean we're friends."  
  
Amaya blinked, then rolled her eyes at Lora. "What's her problem?"  
  
Lora shrugged then looked at the grim girl. "Well what's your name, so we know when to steer clear whenever we hear it called?"  
  
The girl smiled. "I don't mind being friends with ~you~, Lora. And my name is Ember."  
  
She blinked. "Why me?"  
  
Ember sighed, stopped walking and glared at her. "Because ~you~ seem to have a lot of spunk, unlike these dorks."  
  
Macie gasped and clenched her fists. Seanna raised an eyebrow, and muttered something. The proper girl also stopped walking, or rather floating, and looked back. The girl with white hair also stopped.  
  
"At least ~some~ of us have brains," she remarked, earning a glare from Ember.  
  
"I feel insulted, getting a 'complement' from Frenchie, here," Ember snapped.  
  
The proper-girl's eyes widened. "'Frenchie'?" She also had a French accent. (AN: in my own little world, everyone speaks the same language, except they have accents ^__^) "What--?"  
  
Ember groaned. "Another French person! What's ~your~ name, hmm?"  
  
The girl clenched her fists, just like Macie. "It's Faye."  
  
"And mine's Allegra," said the girl with white hair.  
  
"Well Faye, Allegra, i suggest you--" Ember glanced at Lora, then continued, "--'steer clear' of me and Lora."  
  
Lora glared at Ember. Faye put a gloved hand over her mouth and giggled. Allegra snorted.  
  
"Can do," she said, then they continued walking.  
  
Lora walked up to Ember. "What makes you think i want to be your friend when you insult my other friends?"  
  
Ember rolled her eyes. "What, Frenchie 1 and 2 are you're friends?"  
  
"They could be!" she snapped. "And Macie, Amaya, Sabrita and Seanna are my friends." She stopped talking with a sigh, then looked at the girl with long braided black hair. The girl had been very quiet and kept a vague expression, and Lora couldn't help feel bored looking at her.  
  
Ember spoke again. "Freckle-face is your ~friend~?!" she laughed.  
  
Lora looked at Macie and saw that her best friend's face was crimson. She looked back at Ember and almost felt like punching her, but instead she just slowed down to walk with her other friends.  
  
"So where are we going to go?" she asked aloud, to everyone.  
  
"I have a suggestion," Sabrita offered. "I've been ~dying~ to go to the arcade, but never had a chance. It's just up the block, here."  
  
§þå¢ê  
  
Well thats it. Next chapter, they go to the arcade and meet Andrew and Darien and Luna/Artemis/Diana, and maybe Molly and Melvin. teehee... REVIEW!!!!! PLEASE!!! Oh and sorry for the delay, but ive been re-reading the Tamora Pierce books... well the circle of magic and the circle opens quartet, at least. Those r my favs. REVIEW! 


End file.
